


Connected

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fade Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anders’ eyes opened hazily as Justice approached. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and – as Hawke grunted softly against his neck and began to move – he tilted his head back and groaned. His back was slightly arched – not straining, not yet, but he </i>would<i> when they were through with him. He’d writhe and pant and he would </i>scream<i>. Justice paced forward, feeling Anders’ arousal sending sparks of desire across their shared mind.</i></p><p>Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr that asked for a fic based on one of Justice's fantasies from my fic <i>Unspoken</i>. Anders/Hawke/Justice threesome in the Fade, pure PWP. <b>Now with Podfic</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Well I would love to read some smut with Hawke/Anders/Justice all together! I liked that little part that Justice was thinking about in Unspoken (unless you're saving this for your future Breaking the Silence stuff)
> 
> And the part referenced: The reply was almost tentative – a faint image that bloomed into vivid detail as Anders mentally begged for it. Justice was imagining Anders pinned between him and Hawke, head rolled back against Hawke’s shoulder as the warrior’s quick thrusts rocked his entire body, while Justice nipped and sucked at his neck and wrapped a hand around his straining cock.
> 
> I definitely wrote this with the _Breaking the Silence_ versions of the characters in mind, but it's really not connected to the series at all and definitely isn't part of "canon" - perhaps it's all in Justice's imagination, or an AU where Hawke can casually turn up in the Fade with them with no explanation ;) You won't have any problem reading this without reading my other fics, but if you enjoy this there's a lot more like it! Enjoy x

Mortals could accept this as almost reality. Justice could not. He saw the Fade as they did – their combined belief constructing _home_ in a realm that couldn’t be further from it. They were in Hawke’s bedroom, luxurious carpet underfoot, a roaring fire casting a golden glow across the canopied bed. Justice could… not exactly see, but _comprehend_ another layer beneath it. Spirits – and demons too – were not far away, minds tantalised by the drifting threads of mortal desire but held at bay by Justice’s presence.

He turned his own attention back to the thick haze of desire – and its cause. Anders knelt on the bed, stripped naked with his arms pinned loosely behind his back in Hawke’s grip. Justice’s breath caught at the sight of him. Hawke knelt upright behind Anders, his bulk framing the mage’s slender body, a shock of dark hair falling forward as he trailed kisses down Anders’ neck to his shoulder. His free hand was between their bodies, and as Justice watched he saw the faint movement of Hawke’s fingers between Anders’ legs, almost obscured by shadow.

Anders’ eyes opened hazily as Justice approached. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and – as Hawke grunted softly against his neck and began to move – he tilted his head back and groaned. His back was slightly arched – not straining, not yet, but he _would_ when they were through with him. He’d writhe and pant and he would _scream_. Justice paced forward, feeling Anders’ arousal sending sparks of desire across their shared mind.

“You’re overdressed,” Hawke murmured. His shoulder jerked and Anders’ hips twitched with the movement. Justice’s eyes followed the motion, the fluid ripple of Hawke’s muscles, the shift of Anders’ ribs that distorted the fine pattern of freckles across his chest, the movement of his rapidly hardening cock, jolted by the unseen thrusts of Hawke’s fingers. Hawke grinned, and his tongue swept out to trace the shell of Anders’ ear, drawing a shuddering gasp from him and an approving growl from Justice.

“Are you…” Anders’ breath hitched, his voice wavering as he slid his knees further apart on the bed to grind down against Hawke’s hand. “Just going to – ah, _Garrett_ – just going to watch?”

“Perhaps.” Justice unbuckled his coat and let it slip to the floor. “I have observed before as Garrett has taken you, but never from outside your body.” He felt the dizzying rush of pleasure as Anders’ mind flooded with possibilities, coupled with a hoarse cry as Hawke’s teeth closed around his earlobe and tugged gently.

“Don’t tease him,” Hawke said, chuckling against Anders’ neck.

Justice shed the rest of his clothing quickly and joined them on the bed. He sat back against the foot of the bed with his knees bent, letting his thighs fall open and trailing his hand down his bare chest. He watched Anders’ face – his eyes widening, lips parting – and felt the eager flush of interest in his mind. Justice let his hand fall between his legs, letting fingers trail over his hardening cock briefly as Anders watched before wrapping his hand around it and stroking firmly.

Anders moaned, and his head fell back against Hawke’s shoulder as he bucked desperately in his grip. Hawke tightened his grip on his arms slightly – Justice felt Anders’ urge to submit briefly as his own, but it passed. It was not his desire. The firm pressure around his shaft and the way Anders’ lithe body moved in the low light was more to his taste, and he felt a low rumble rising in his chest as he stroked himself to full hardness.

“Can he feel that?” Hawke said, his voice rough. Justice saw the faint tremor in his thighs – Hawke was holding back from grinding shamelessly against Anders’ body, but his flushed face and the sharp, needy breaths he gasped against Anders’ neck were giving him away.

“He can feel me wanting him,” said Justice. “He can feel my pleasure, but it is not his own. He longs to be touched.”

“Is that right?” Hawke’s hand between Anders’ legs shifted and Anders whimpered, thighs flexing as he rocked back against every thrust of Hawke’s fingers. “Do you want him, Anders?”

“Yes – yes, love, both of you, please.”

Justice moved quickly, exploiting his comfort in the Fade to be on his knees just inches from touching Anders before either of them could process it. Hawke jumped, recovering quickly with a low chuckle, but Anders just arched forward with a needy whine. Justice moved with every rock of his hips, every straining twist of his back, maintaining the narrow gap between them and watching Anders’ face intently as Hawke’s fingers moved inside him.

“Are you ready?” Hawke asked, and Anders nodded. His breath caught as Hawke withdrew his fingers and Justice finally reached out and touched him, one hand skimming over his stubbled jaw to grip his cheek and hold him steady, eye to eye with Justice, face lit by his blue glow.

“Not yet,” Justice said. His cock throbbed at the sound Anders made – a bitten off little cry of need. “I want to hear him beg.”

“Maker, _I’ll_ beg if you draw this out too long.” Hawke groaned, mouthing at Anders’ shoulder before biting down hard. Anders yelped, grinding back against him.

“Please, Justice I need – I need him, _please.”_

“Beautiful,” Justice murmured, skimming his thumb across Anders’ lower lip. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need him to fuck me,” Anders choked out. “I need – fuck, I need his cock, I need to be fucked hard, Justice please let me – let him, I can’t…”

“Please tell me that’s enough,” Hawke gasped.

“Yes.” Justice gave into his own temptation, he leaned forward and claimed a rough, bruising kiss, sweeping his tongue across Anders’ lower lip as he sunk his fingertips into his jaw to hold him in place. Anders moaned against him and opened his mouth, deepened the kiss and nipped and sucked at Justice’s lips and tongue. His body strained to get closer, Justice let him for a moment, just the barest hint of friction as Anders’ cock brushed against his own throbbing hardness. Then Anders’ was tugged back roughly, he was panting hard against Justice’s swollen lips, and a bolt of pure, white-hot pleasure ricocheted through their minds as Hawke thrust into him.

Justice fought the urge to flatten his body against Anders – every fraction of an inch between them was too much, he longed to touch and taste and grind against him, but he pulled back to watch, to feel through Anders’ mind as Hawke began to move inside him. Anders’ body was flushed, a delicate warmth spreading from his neck across his chest, nipples tightening and a slow bead of sweat tracing the contours of his abs. Justice captured it on a fingertip, tracing upwards to circle a nipple, groaning in unison with Anders as he arched into the touch.

Hawke buried his face against Anders’ shoulder with a grunt and settled into a rough, fast rhythm. He gripped Anders’ hip with one hand, keeping his arms locked behind him with the other, and Justice watched as Hawke’s muscular thighs tensed and jerked with each powerful thrust. Each impact rocked Anders’ body, thrusting him upwards, bowing his back and slapping against the reddening flesh of his ass and the backs of his thighs. Justice felt the intensity of it in Anders’ mind – pleasure on the edge of too much, an urgent ache between his legs begging to be touched, mind-melting waves of heat coiling low in his belly as Hawke angled his thrusts to brush against the sensitive spot inside him.

There would be nights to draw this out – nights where he would make Anders beg for every touch, drag him to the edge and hold him there until he sobbed for release. Tonight, Justice could not wait. He pulled himself close to Anders, feeling their joint relief at the contact and Anders’ lips brushing against his neck. He slipped one hand over Anders’ shoulder to curl around the back of Hawke’s neck, fingers digging into his scalp with an encouraging growl. Hawke thrust harder, slamming Anders forward with every stroke, and Justice finally let himself wrap his fingers around Anders’ achingly hard cock.

Anders was pinned between them, no room to move except to thrust into Justice’s grip or back against Hawke’s cock. Justice nipped at his throat and Anders tilted his head back, exposing the pale column of skin, unmarked and perfect. Justice sucked hard, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh before licking away the sting and pulling back leaving a deepening purple bruise. He adjusted his grip, long fingers curling around his own cock and pulling it flush against Anders’, thrusting against him as Anders' moans became broken half words and sharp, urgent gasps. Hawke was panting, growling, muffling his voice against Anders’ shoulder and digging his fingers into his hip hard enough to bruise.

Justice couldn’t tell which of them peaked first – it made no difference, they dragged each other over the edge. The coiled tension snapped across Anders’ mind and his own, sending waves of heat rushing and prickling across their skin, shaking and gasping and thrusting together into the curl of his fingers as they came together, spilling across his hand. Justice snarled and Anders cried out, his voice hoarse and ragged and his breath catching as Hawke continued to pound into him, wringing every scrap of pleasure from his exhausted body. Justice pressed open mouthed kisses to Anders’ neck as the aftershocks dragged through them both. Anders’ cock twitched in his grip once more, and he slumped against him with a gasp of Anders’ name against his ear.

Hawke released Anders’ arms and snaked his hand around them both to grab Justice’s ass. He groaned against Anders’ shoulder, pulled them both against him and with a few more rough thrusts he was shuddering and gasping through his own orgasm, thighs trembling against Anders' and fingertips digging into Justice’s skin.

He pulled them down into a sweaty, gasping heap in the middle of the bed, running his hand over Justice’s side and wrapping his other arm tightly around Anders’ waist. Anders slid his arms around Justice and leaned into his chest with a breathless sigh.

The Fade quieted around them, warm flickers of contentment soothing the chaos that followed in the wake of desire. Justice remained vigilant, feeling the denizens of the Fade hovering just out of reach. These mortals were _his._ He wrapped around them both as well as he could manage, a tangle of limbs, slowing heartbeats and shallow breaths.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345316) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
